magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Fleurilian
Plot Warriors of Fleurilian '''tells the story of Sakurai Tsubomi, a quiet girl who loves flowers! Unnoticed by almost all the people in her life, Tsubomi doesn’t say much and prefers to tend to the botanical garden where her father works or sketch different genius of flowers in her sketchpad, desiring to become a professional flower arranger or botanist. Her small, quiet average life soon changed after receiving a mysterious letter after accidentally falling asleep in the botanical garden, it saying she had been chosen by the gods to become a '''Fleurilian Warrior! A set of all-female warriors who protect the world of Fleurilian; an alternate flower-like alternate world located between heaven and earth which is home to many human and animal-like beings with flower-like appearances and abilities called Fleurians from an evil force known as OVERGROWTH; a dark organization composed of nature demons who... Accepting the offer, Tsubomi was gifted the name: Warrior Cherry, now the Fleurilian Warrior of the Japanese Cheery Blossom who fights for Justice and Hope, armed with a pair of twin swords she’s named''' (TBA) and (TBA), infused with the power of spring’s winds. But first, she must find the warriors of the bluebell, daisy and lily… Characters Warriors *'''Sakurai Tsubomi/'Warrior Cherry:' A quiet girl who loves flowers. Unnoticed by almost all the people in her life, Tsubomi doesn’t say much and prefers to tend to the botanical garden where her father works. As Fleurilian Warrior of the Japanese Cherry Blossom, Warrior Cherry, her theme color is light pink, and her power is wind. She is armed with twin swords, TBA and TBA. *'Aohane Setsuna'/'Warrior Bluebell:' A serious girl who is oldest of the team at 16. Coming from a long noble heritage. Setsuna enjoys studying the moods of birds and cats but hates dogs. Her signature features are her narrow or half-lidded eyes and stoic frown. As Fleurilian Warrior of the common Bluebell,' Warrior Bell', her theme color is blue, and her powers are water and ice. She is armed with a spear/lance named Nami. *'Hinagawa Hikari'/'Warrior Daisy:' President of class 2C, Hikari takes her role as class president very seriously. Since a young age, Hikari has excelled in every task she’s been given but due to that, always been lonely. She likes home cooking. As Fleurilian Warrior of the white Daisy, Warrior Daisy, her theme color is yellow, and her power is electricity. She is armed with twin war fans called Hina and Giku. *'Akano Lillian'/'Warrior Lily:' Preferring to say as least as possible and make as least connect with others, Lilian is often thought of as antisocial and aloof. She likes mystery novels, horror movies and bad puns. She often dresses in goth fashion. As Fleurilian Warrior of the Red Spider Lily, Warrior Lily, theme color is red, and her power is fire. She is armed with a chakram/bladed-shield called TBA… **'Warrior Violet:' A veteran Fleurilian Warrior who prefers to keep to herself in addition to fighting solo. She is the Fleurilian Warrior of the Common Violet, her theme colors are purple and black, and her power is darkness. She is armed with a chain-linked dagger and sickle. OVERGROWTH *'Foxglove:' OVERGROWTH’s leader/founder. On the surface, Foxglove is a mature, calm and level-headed woman who rarely raises her voice. On the inside however, she is a sadistic, lying, cruel and selfish woman She is armed with Ninja claws on one hand and a spear. Supporting *'Fiona Floretta: '''Ruler of Fleurilian. *'Bloom:' Inhabitant of Fleurilian and the Warriors’ fairy companion. She loves to eat, especially donuts. *'Murasaki:' Inhabitant of Fleurilian and the old airy companion of Violet and Blossom. He dresses like a samurai or shogun and speaks in a formal fashion. Deceased Warriors *'Warrior Blossom:''' Deceased past Warrior of Fleurilian, Violet’s old partner and Tsubomi’s predecessor. She was the warrior of the white Cherry Blossom; her power was light, and she was armed with dual gauntlets. Category:Haruna Category:Warriors of Fleurilian